Here's My Number
by Patd06
Summary: A story of friendship, love and music...nothing more, nothing less...
1. Call Me, Maybe

**Salutations! This is going to be a multi-chapter story, but there isn't much plot to speak of...it's just going to be random...also, there's no sex yet, but there will be eventually, so...yeah...**

**Also, this is un-beta'd because I wrote it in one night, so I didn't get to show it to my beta...I hope you still luhh me, Grimm-chan!**

**To listen to The Get-Psyched Mix, add the youtube dot com to: watch?v=QJelsOHe6xk&list=PLmY0YBbpROV_sAx8x3gulIysjMTcv9uuE**

**Alright, on with the story:)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the music mentioned in this story...

* * *

**Chapter One: Call Me, Maybe...**

"Ugh..." I let out an audible sigh of exasperation as I trudge towards my apartment building seeing a moving truck out front. I just got rid of one crazy ass, eye patch wearing, big as fuck, stalker, can't take a hint, motherfucker and now someone else is moving in. Damn, guess I'll just have to treasure my two weeks of solace.

Making my way into the lavish lobby of my building, I pull out my phone to shoot a text to my roommate to see if he knows we'll be having a new neighbor. Now I see why it's a terrible idea to text and drive, since now I find myself sitting on my ass staring into the most intense azure eyes ever, an annoyed scowl etched into the gorgeous features. I rub my shoulder a bit and scowl back. Damn, what is this guy made of, fucking stainless steel? He reaches out a hand to me though he still looks rather miffed. I take it and he helps me to stand. I dust myself off before returning my gaze to him.

"Thanks. And sorry about that." I say. I try to sound cordial, but I guess years of playing apathetic make me come off a little less _Barney & Friends_, a little more _The Wire_. The man that I now realize has blue hair doesn't seem any more offended by my tone than when I bombarded him with my lithe frame.

"You're good." he rumbles, and I feel stirring in my basketball shorts. They should bottle up his voice and sell it as an aphrodisiac. "You got a name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. You live here, yeah?" he asks. I nod. "What floor?"

"Twenty-two."

"Oh. Well, that's where I'm moving. Guess I'll see you around then." He gives a killer of a smile before walking around me and out the front door. I openly watch him as he walks away. Hell yeah, fuckin' right.

* * *

It's been a month since Grimmjow moved in. Conveniently for me, he lives right across the hall so I see him every day. Inconveniently for me, there's this green-haired dime-piece of a woman who lives with him. Guess he forgot to mention her when we met. What? I'm not jealous. Shut up.

We haven't interacted much, but it's not because I don't want to. It's just that he has some kind of weird job with funky hours and he leaves before the sun comes up and comes back when it's long gone. His hella-bad housemate is almost always home, so I encounter her more than I do Grimmjow. Her name is Nel and I think me and her could be friends under different circumstances. Once again, shut up. I am not jealous. Anyway, back to Grimmjow. He seems like a pretty cool guy from the short interactions we have had. He likes video games, like a lot. He has a game collection that's a thirteen-year-old boy's wet dream. He also likes to skateboard. He has this really cool board autographed by Rob Dyrdek, and he showed me how to do a kick-flip, though my face was like "da fuh?" the whole time. He likes music too, and he plays guitar. I hear him playing a lot since he lives right across the hall, but I don't mind much, since he's so good at it. He seems to be into metal and anything derived from it. I'm okay with that, I like metal too, but...

I have a secret. It's something few people know and that even fewer people will find out about. I have a soft spot for...bubblegum pop.

Yeah, yeah, go ahead and judge, you goddamned hipsters, but I don't care. I like all of it, except Justin Bieber. Sorry, I just don't understand the hype there. But other than that, it's all on my iPod; One Direction, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, it's all there, and I love it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those die-hards, and pop isn't the only thing on my iPod. I have a playlist of screamo specifically for when I'm angry and gangster rap for when I'm feeling chill. It's just that with my demeanor, many people would find it strange that I know every word of _What Makes You Beautiful_.

Currently, I'm obsessed with one song, and I've been listening to it on repeat for days. Many people may have forgotten about it, but I haven't. I'm listening to it right now as I jog in the direction of my building.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

Don't judge, you know it's catchy. Plus, if you do judge I don't care. That's right, I Ichigo Kurosaki, being of sound heart and mind, do solemnly swear to kick the ass of whoever disses me for liking _Call Me Maybe_ by Carly Rae Jepsen. Yeah, I'll admit it's a dumb as fuck song, but who cares? I think it's fun. There's nothing wrong with having a little fun, right? And people who bitch about something because it's a hit and gets played on the radio just irk the shit out of me. So what if you knew about fun. before _We Are Young_? That doesn't make you more of a fan than someone who didn't. You should just be happy for them and for the fact that something you consider good is successful. Dissing someone for liking pop, or R&B or whatever else doesn't make the genre of music you like better. It just makes you look like a dumbass.

So I will hum the tune of this catchy as fuck bubblegum pop song as I jog, I thank you very much.

Still humming, I pull out my earphones as I step into the lobby and walk towards the mailboxes. Renji probably didn't check ours, the stupid butt-faced idiot. I luhh him though. I pull the key out of my wallet and brush some sweat away from my bright orange bangs before unlocking the mailbox. I pull bills and a letter from Renji's grandmother from it. Like seriously, who still sends letters? I stop humming when I feel a presence beside me.

"'Sup." Grimmjow says casually in that sexual disturbance of a voice.

"Yo." I respond, nonchalantly, closing and locking the mailbox. Grimmjow opens his own and pulls out the contents before closing it. "How are you?"

"Cool. You?"

"Swell." I say, kind of miffed at his lack of words. He smiles before turning to leave.

"Catch you later, Ichi."

Da fuh? Since when am I 'Ichi'? He doesn't even have my number. But I guess that isn't needed since we live so close to each other. Then again, I'd like to hang out with him more, but like hell if I'll ask him out with his damn-she-fine housemate around. Don't say it. Not jealous.

Okay, fine, I'm jealous.

I know what I'll do. I'll give him my number. I know Nel never checks the mailbox, something about 'respecting Grimm-Grimm's privacy' or whatever. Why the hell she calls him by that god awful nickname, I'll never know. I root around in my wallet for a piece of paper and walk over to a podium where a guest sign-in book is. No one ever signs it, so I'm not entirely sure why it's there, but you gotta appreciate the little things. I pick up the pen and write on the paper in my pretty-neat-for-a-guy handwriting. Once I'm done, I slip it through the small space between the door of Grimmjow's mailbox.

* * *

"Dude, you're such a noob! You can't fuck my shit up, we're on the same team!" Renji yells. I just succeeded in 'fucking his shit up' with a hand grenade in the video game we're playing.

"Sucks for you, Scarlet!" I yell. I'll admit that I suck ass at this game, but I like fucking with Renji.

Renji and I have been best friends since diaper days. We came up through grade school together, so it was only logical for us to be roommates once we started university. Most people think we're a thing, but that'll never happen. Number one, Renji is basically my brother. As far as I'm concerned, sleeping with him would be borderline incest. Number two, I would have to fuck Renji's creepy as fuck boyfriend, Gin, up if anything happened between me and Ren. Which brings us back to number one. Ew.

"I told you to quit calling me that, Ringwald!"

"Low blow, man." I say, sobering. No matter what I call him, he know's never to go for the Molly Ringwald joke. _The Breakfast Club_ is my favorite movie, but I'm a dude, my hair is orange, not red, and I am not Claire Standish.

Renji pauses the game and takes both of my hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. You're the love of my life. The cool points are out the window, and I'm all twisted up in the game. I'd like to celebrate our friendship with five minutes of uninterrupted eye contact." I free one of my hands from his grasp and use it to push him away by the face.

"Fuck outta here, retard. I'm done with this. What we getting into tonight?" I ask hopping off the couch to retrieve some Yoo-Hoo from the fridge.

"Party at Kuchiki's if you're down. Everyone's supposed to be there." he yells from the living room. I toss him a bottle of chocolate dairy sunshine and return to my position on the couch.

"Shuhei too?" Renji shrugs.

"Probably. You're not still avoiding him, are you?"

"Nah. He's avoiding me. I don't know why. I told him things didn't have to be awkward just because we did it."

"You sound like a high school girl. Just say you fucked."

"Fine. Shuhei and I fucked. We had sweaty butt-sex in your bed and on this very couch." I'm totally bluffing, we did it in my room, but Renji pissed me off with the high school girl comment. I am quite satisfied with the horrified look on his face, his tattooed eyebrows raised to the high heavens.

"No way, you're lying."

"You'll never know for sure, will you?"

"You're so damn lame. You going or not?" he says, as he gets off the couch and heads for the bathroom.

"Yeah, why not?" I say as I head to my room to pick an outfit. I absently wonder if Grimmjow got the note I left in his mailbox. I haven't seen or heard from him, so maybe he didn't. Or maybe he doesn't care. Nah, he cares. I wonder if he'll be at this party tonight. He obviously goes to the same school as Renji and me, so he probably knows Byakuya too. I can hope, I guess.

I sift through my clothing idly. I have a very distinct sense of style, and if I'm going to a party, it's the perfect time to let that style shine. I search through countless pairs of one size too small skinny jeans until I find a ripped denim pair. Tossing them onto my bed, I find a turquoise t-shirt with YONTSTFU across the front in white letters that my friend Uryu made for me. Completing my ensemble is a pair of turquoise and white high top Vans. I look through my drawer for socks and boxer briefs before heading for my bathroom.

"Ren, you showered already?" I call out. There's this thing where both of us can't use the showers in our bathrooms at the same time or one of us cooks while the other gets hypothermia.

"Yeah, you're good." he responds and I strip out of my lounge clothes before turning on the shower.

Once I'm done, I dry off and go back to my room to get dressed. Time for the Get-Psyched Mix. I drop my touch into its dock after finding the playlist. I nod my head to the beginning of _Professional Griefers_ by deadmau5 and Gerard Way as I run a towel across my hair. In case you're wondering, the Get-Psyched Mix is a playlist created for the sole purpose of getting psyched. That is all.

I pull my jeans on, hopping around to get into them. Nice and snug, just like I like 'em. Next, I pull my shirt over my head. Once my socks and shoes are on, it's time to accessorize. As I sift through my many wristbands and arm warmers, I hear Renji yelling. I down the music a bit.

"What?"

"I said, is that the Get-Psyched Mix?"

"Duh!" A few seconds later, Renji's in my room in his jeans and turning my music back up. His red ponytail sways as he sings along with the song that's currently playing.

"This won't stop till I say so..."

"I believe Breathe Carolina does a fine job singing this song without your help, sir." I comment sarcastically. Renji only sings louder. I roll my eyes finally settling for six white wristbands. "I look good, don't I?"

"You're so damn conceited." Renji says, snidely. I just shrug. At least my conceit is merited. I don't need validation from anyone to know I'm damn fine.

"And you so damn ratchet, but it can't be helped."

"Fuck. You."

"Don't you wish, my darling." I disconnect my iPod from the dock and put it in my back pocket. "I'll be in the car. Hurry your ass up."

"Yeah, yeah."

I head for the elevator just as Nel exits Grimmjow's apartment. I hold the door open for her and she steps inside.

"Hey, Itsygo! You look awesome! Are you going to Rukia's party tonight also?" she asks, in her sparkly voice. I smirk sideways.

"Yeah. You look good too, Nel." I say. I observe her as she turns away mumbling "thank you". She really is gorgeous, and if I was fond of vaginas, I'd be on her in a split second. She's dressed in hot pink skinny jeans, a black tube top and high top black Converse that are outlined in hot pink. Huge Hello Kitty earrings dangle from her ears and a matching necklace is around her neck, stopping short of disappearing in her ample cleavage. Her sea green hair is in two braids and she wears black arm warmers with chains.

Wait a minute.

Is Nel blushing?

"Itsygo, I was wondering if you and Renji would mind if I rode to the party with you guys? Grimm-Grimm left me because he said I was taking too long to get ready and I don't want to walk." she says, the faint pink evident on her cheeks.

"Sure, I don't mind."

I mind.

We walk through the lobby in silence. Once we're outside, we cross the street to the parking lot where my pride and joy, a 2008 black Chevy Camaro with lime green racing stripes awaits. Nel makes her way to the back passenger door.

"You can ride shotgun. Renji lost his spot by being a slow ass punk." I say. Nel smiles and blushes again. Dear God.

"Okay." We sit in silence as we wait for Renji. Nel keeps shifting in the seat uncomfortably and it's annoying the absolute Beejesus out of me.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Uh, yes. It's just...well..."

"What?"

"I...I kind of like you, Itsygo. I think you're really cute, and I like your hair and your smile and your voice. I like your eyes too, I think they're the most beautiful thing about you and..." I think she's hyperventilating.

"Whoa, there." How adorable. Nel has a crush on me. See, told you I'm fine. I still pull the finest girls even though I'm gay. "I'm flattered, Nel, really but I'm gay."

Nel's big grey eyes widen to comic proportions and her face turns beet red.

"Y-you're...gay?" she asks, her voice quiet. I nod. Suddenly her face brightens and she squeals, crushing my face into her bosom in the most awkward hug I have ever received. "That's wonderful, Itsygo!" I raise an eyebrow. The fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm about to ask her when my phone vibrates. It's a text message.

_Renji Abarai: Riding with Gin._

I put my phone back into my pocket, still confused about Nel's comment. Oh well, no need to worry about it.

"We can go, Ren is riding with his boyfriend." I say. Nel nods and I start the car and pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

_This one for them colleges_

_Them bad hoes at Spelman_

_Shout out to them Freshman_

_On Instagram straight flexin'_

_Popped a molly, I'm sweatin' (Woo!)_

_Popped a molly, I'm sweatin' (Woo!)_

_Momma always told me, boy count yo' blessings (Count Em' Up!)_

I must ask one question. Who the fuck is the dj at this party? Okay, two questions. What the hell does 'popped a molly, I'm sweatin' mean?

"Yo, I don't know whose iPod is up there, but they need to cancel that shit like immediately." My friend Shinji says. "Hey Ichi, why don't you go show those lames how it's done?"

"My pleasure." I say, making my way over to the stereo. I yank whoever's iPod out and drop my own in the dock. People immediately lose their shit as the beginning of Menya's _DTF_ pours through the speakers. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around after putting my iPod on shuffle. I smile at the short raven haired girl in front of me. "Hey, Ruki."

"Hey, Ichi. Thanks for handling that. Guess Nnoi thought it'd be funny to fuck my party up with dumb as fuck songs." I laugh and wrap my arms around her small frame.

"No problem, babe. Hey, have you seen a really fucking gorgeous guy with blue hair?" I ask. Rukia smiles slyly.

"Oh yeah. And so has every other female at this party. You feeling him, Ichi?"

"Duh..." I say, as my eyes scan the room. Sure enough, my eyes lock on a rather vexed looking Grimmjow standing with his friends Ulquiorra and Starrk. Two of the thirstiest looking tricks hang from his arm and he seems to be doing his best not to punch them. I smirk as he locks eyes with me.

He mouths the words, "save me", and I decide to let him wait it out while I scope him.

He wears a black Nirvana shirt that hugs his delectable muscles ridiculously well, white board shorts that give me so many ideas about what he's packing between those powerful thighs, and high top black Osiris skate shoes. His hair is styled in its usual blue hurricane, his habitual grin replaced by an annoyed scowl. Guess it's time to save him.

I cut through the crowd that's materialized to dance and make my way to him. I recognize the two ratchet hoes almost instantly. Loly and Menoly. Ew. I smile and nod at Ulquiorra and Starrk.

"'Sup, Ulqui, Starrk." The two nod back. I grab the front of Grimmjow's shirt, yanking him forward. "Sorry, ladies, but this right here is taken."

Grimmjow waits until we're on the other side of the room to speak.

"Thanks, man. I was close to molly-whoppin that blonde one." he says. I laugh at that term.

"No problem. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What does 'popped a molly, I'm sweatin' mean?" Grimmjow raises an eyebrow and then erupts with laughter. Does he think I'm joking? "I'm serious."

"Oh, for real? Alright, 'popped a molly, I'm sweatin' is a slang term for the use of MDMA, or ecstasy. Essentially, it means 'I consumed a methylenedioxymethamphetamine tablet and now I'm perspiring'." My jaw drops at how easily he says that big ass word.

"Damn, genius much? Well, thanks, I understand now." His grin returns full force as he roots around in his pocket. I blush a little as he pulls out a familiar piece of paper.

"You wrote this, didn't you?" he asks, handing it to me. I open it and try to hide my smile.

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_404-321-0015_

_So call me, maybe..._

"Can't believe you know that song." he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I wrote it?" I ask. Grimmjow shrugs and takes the paper away from me.

"Just a guess. Plus, you let me borrow your chemistry notes, so I know your handwriting." He leans towards me so I can smell the scent of his cologne. Intoxicating. "And I was really hoping it was you."

I stare into his hypnotic blue eyes as he brings his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Just as I imagined, he's an excellent kisser. His large hands move down my back and grip my ass causing a moan to escape my lips. Grimmjow takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Damn, he has a ridiculously long tongue. A few more minutes of searing kissing and I realize something. I pull away from Grimmjow; he doesn't look happy.

"Why didn't you call me?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"I did, but you never answered." he responds, with a shrug. "I didn't get to ask you about it before now because I hadn't seen you."

"Hang on." I pull out my phone and go through the call history. I almost facepalm when I come across a missed call from a number I don't recognize. He called a little after midnight and my ass was dead sleep. "Sorry, guess I was asleep."

"Don't worry about it. We're together now, right?" he asks, pulling me flush against his rock hard body. I hold on to his strong biceps and grin like a fricking idiot.

"Yeah."

* * *

**So there's chapter one...I'm not really sure when I'll have chapter two up, since I only really wrote this to try to help myself out of my funk so I could finish chapter four of Bury Me...I'm still having trouble, so please bear with me...thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it:)**

**P.s: This is set in Atlanta, and YONTSTFU stands for "You Only Need To Shut The Fuck Up"...**

**Song lyrics used in this chapter:**

_Call Me Maybe_ by Carly Rae Jepsen

_All Gold Everything_ by Trinidad James


	2. Killing Me Softly

**For a visualization of Grimm's performance, add the youtube dot com to: watch?v=Owk5YXluv9M**

**Warning: there's a really small lemon...nothing major...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Killing Me Softly...**

I stand in my closet, surrounded by clothes that I've thrown all over the place. Grimmjow and I have been dating for a month, but I still get nervous every time we go on a date. Tonight, I'm going to watch his band practice, and then we're going out for dinner and a movie.

"Ichi, are you ready yet?" Shinji calls from the living room. I let out a frustrated groan as a response. A few minutes later, Shinji is standing next to me looking around at the mess I've made in distaste. "You're a lost cause, you know that? We're gonna be late because of you."

Shinji sighs as he sorts through my clothes. He's getting all pissy because his boyfriend, Nnoitra, is the bassist in Grimmjow's band and he won't get to see him until I'm ready. It's hard to believe that guy is one of Grimm's best friends, since he has such terrible taste in music. Shinji sighs again and tosses a pair of faux leather skinny jeans with chains to me. He roots around a bit more before finding the vest that goes with them.

"You're so lame, Ichi." I roll my eyes as I leave my closet.

"Well, I'm not a fashion major, you buttwrench. You should know I'm totally clueless with this stuff." I pull the pants on and find a tight white V-neck shirt. Once I pull the shirt on, I put the vest on over it and step in front of my full body mirror. "How do I look?"

"Gay."

"Good, let's get out of here." I put on a pair of black combat boots and black biker mittens before exiting my room with Shinji in tow. I grab my keys and let Shinji exit the apartment. "Later, Ren!" The only response I get is the sounds of machine gun fire and the guttural groans of the undead. I shake my head before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Who's house is this again?" I ask as I pull up at a three story house that's white with green shutters. Shinji and I get out of the car before he answers.

"Harribel's parents'. They let the band practice here in exchange for them doing chores and whatnot." I nod in understanding and follow Shinji into the garage where the band is setting up.

"Hey, Itsygo!" Nel calls. I'm about to ask what she's doing here, but then I remember that she's Grimmjow's cousin. I wave to her slightly before scanning the room. I recognize Starrk and Nnoitra, but not the celestial being that's sitting at the drumset. She has to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. I continue to stare at her as she talks to the other two quietly. I sit down next to Shinji.

"Who is that?" I ask under my breath. Shinji follows my gaze.

"That's Harribel. Everyone calls her Bel, though." he responds. She's a fucking goddess! Oh God, I don't want to sound like some insecure chick, but I hope Grimmjow sees her as a sister or something.

Just then, the man of the hour walks in and smiles blindingly at me. He saunters over to me and leans down for a kiss that I happily give.

"You look awesome, babe." he says. I feel myself blush before Shinji snorts.

"Thanks to me." I glare at him as Grimmjow laughs.

"Grimmjow, we should start now. You know how Yoruichi gets after seven." Starrk says. Grimmjow nods before leaning down and kissing my cheek. He's so awesome.

The band is called Sound of Silence, and Grimmjow and Starrk started it when they were in high school. Nnoitra joined a year after they started and apparently Ulquiorra used to be their drummer, but the demands of the engineering program he's in became too much so Harribel joined. Grimmjow told me that he liked the contradiction of the name of the band. Most of the songs he plays for me when we hang out at his place are pretty good, but this is the first time I'll see them play live.

Grimmjow has a beautiful voice. It doesn't really match what he looks like at all, but that's what I like about it. After a few sets of their original songs, Nnoitra asks if I have a request since it's my first time seeing them. I ponder for a bit.

"Could you do _Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off_?" Panic! at the Disco is one of my favorite bands, and Grimmjow's voice kind of reminds me of the lead singer's.

"No problem." Grimmjow says, with a smile. He sets his electric guitar in its stand and picks up his acoustic. Pulling up a stool beside him, Harribel sits down with a tamborine. "This one's about sex, and it's Ichigo's favorite."

I blush as Grimmjow chuckles and tunes his guitar a bit before singing:

_Is it still me that makes you sweat_

_Am I who you think about in bed_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

Oh dear God, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Those eyes, that hair, and good Lord, that _voice_...I think I might go into cardiac arrest.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster..._

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat and hold the lover clause?_

What is this tingling sensation that I'm getting all over? I feel like a fucking fairy...

_I've got more wit, a better kiss_

_A hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

Oh, I haven't had you yet, but darling I plan on it. All too soon, the song's over and I'm doing my best not to squeal like a fucking fangirl. I can't contain it for much longer. I swear if he like runs his hand through his hair, I'm gonna be done for.

And what does this mofo do? I stare in awe as his long fingers curve through that luscious mane of sky blue hair. Jesus. Fudging. Christ.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack." I say under my breath as I fan myself with my hand. Shinji smirks at me cheekily.

"You're such a fangirl." he says, and I glare at him as Grimmjow walks towards me.

"Okay, let's hit that movie now, Ichi." I nod and stand. Grimmjow throws his arm over my shoulder before waving lazily at his friends. "Later, scrubs and Bel."

Grimmjow and I stroll casually to my Camaro and I revel in his warmth as I wrap my arm around his waist. He smells like man and vanilla and something else that I can't place but I like it a lot.

"You were awesome, Grimm." I say as we reach my car. Grimmjow smiles and brings me around to face him.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so." He brings our lips together softly and I melt right into him. His tongue slides along my bottom lip; I open my mouth allowing him entrance. A soft moan escapes my throat and Grimmjow pulls away. "I don't think you want to keep making those noises, Ichi, or we might not make it to that movie."

I blush and hand him my keys.

"You drive." He nods and strolls around to the driver's side. I open the passenger door and slide inside. Once Grimmjow starts the car and drives down the road, I turn on the radio. I smile and turn it almost all the way up once I hear what's playing.

_I heard he sang a good song_

_I heard he had a style_

_And so I came to see him and listen for a while_

I hum along quietly and I'm surprised when I hear Grimmjow doing the same. I raise an eyebrow and look over at him. It seems he knows all the effing words. And I thought he only listened to rock.

"You like this song?" I ask, skeptically. He nods.

"It's my mom's favorite song, and the first one I learned to play on the acoustic. She taught it to me." Oh God, that has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly_

_With his song, telling my whole life _

_With his words, killing me softly with his song_

I wish I could sing like Grimmjow. Or at all for that matter. I only sound good singing in the shower, and that's a goddamned stretch. Oh shit. It's that awkward moment when you realize you've been staring at someone while they were talking and you have no idea what they said.

"Huh?" I say dumbly and Grimmjow chuckles.

"I asked what your favorite song is." he says. I sit back in my seat and think. I listen to a lot of different music. The shuffle on my iPod could go from Green Day to DMX. It's hard to pinpoint an exact favorite, but I guess it'd definitely have to be _Lying _after today.

"It's _Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off_." I respond. Grimmjow nods his approval.

"Yeah, that's one of my favorites to do acoustic. Glad you picked it; I knew the words to that one." he says, with a smirk. I laugh a little.

"You've never talked much about your parents before." I say, hoping to make it the next topic of conversation. Grimmjow is quite enigmatic, and I feel like I only know basic things about him. Not to sound like a chick, but he is my boyfriend, so it'd be nice to know more about him than his favorite song.

"My mom lives in LA. She's a talent scout for Fueled By Ramen. My dad lives up in New York; he's a pediatric neurosurgeon. They split up when I was fourteen." He stops there, so obviously he doesn't want to talk about that part.

"So,what made you decide to move to the ATL?" I ask, changing the subject once more.

"Well, I've been taking care of Nel since we were little. After we graduated, she decided she wanted to go to Spelman, so we moved here. I decided to go to Georgia State; I stayed on campus the first year, but I didn't like being away from Nel, even if she was going to an all-girl school. I found out about the vacancy in the building where we live now, so I took it."

"Can't believe we had no classes together freshman year. I certainly would've remembered you if we had. May I ask why you've been taking care of Nel for so long?" I don't want to pry, but I'd like to know. Nel seems to be extremely important to him, so that makes her important to me too. Anything that involves Grimmjow is important to me.

"Her parents died when she was eight. Her dad was my mom's brother, so he'd left it in the will that if anything happened to him and my aunt, my mom would get full custody of Nel. When she came to live with us, she was withdrawn and quiet, but I wouldn't have it. She wouldn't have been able to heal if she kept everything bottled up inside, so I took care of her. Eventually she got better, and she's been like my little sister since then."

All too soon, Grimmjow is pulling into the parking lot of the movie theater. We get out of the car and Grimmjow tosses me my keys before grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. I lean my head on his shoulder as we walk. I think I could stay like this forever.

* * *

Grimmjow and I saw _The Hangover Part III_ which was probably the funniest thing I've seen in my entire life. After that, we hit up Wendy's, since we were both feeling like bacon. I swear the person who invented the Baconator should be fucking president.

Now we're back at my apartment, derping around trying to find something to do.

"We could play one of Renji's games. I'm not that good at them though." I say, with a shrug. Grimmjow shakes his head.

"It'd be no fun since I'd thoroughly spank you in whatever we played. Let's try something you're good at." he says. I bring a finger to my chin in thought. I'm not really good at anything, when I think about it. Except drawing, but that's really a one-person activity.

"Ever played chess?" I ask. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not enough to know if I'm any good at it." A broad smile stretches over my lips and Grimmjow looks at me incredulously. "What's that look?"

"Ever played strip chess?" This time, both of his eyebrows rise to his hairline and he looks like he'll erupt with laughter at any second.

"No, but from the games I've played before, we could end up really naked, really fast." he says, stepping all up in my vicinity. I lean back, my grin in danger of eating my face.

"I know. That's the idea, darling." I say, leaning in for a kiss. Grimmjow complies and we kiss for a long moment before he pulls back.

"Alright, let's play." I nod before heading down the hallway and to Renji's room. I knock twice on the door before opening it. Renji has some Rage Against the Machine playing as he does push-ups in the middle of his floor. I swear I can smell the testosterone permeating the air. I roll my eyes.

"You might want to get ghost, Redman." I warn. For obvious reasons, strip chess can get pretty intense. "Grimm and I are gonna play chess."

Renji hops up from the floor and wipes his face with a towel. He turns off the music and looks at me like a stern father-figure.

"You boys better use protection. And don't play in the living room. I don't want to have to put the plastic back on the couch, but I will." he says. I can't help it; I bust out laughing even though I know Renji is being completely serious.

"Thanks, dad. I promise we'll keep it PG-13 tonight, alright?" I say. Renji glares at me before pulling a tank top over his head.

"I'm going to Gin's. I mean it, Kurosaki; if I come back and have to clean even a miniscule speck of jizz, both of you are so dead." I laugh even harder before leaving Renji's room and crossing the hall to mine. I pull the chess board out of my closet and head back into the living room.

"C'mon, Grimm. We're gonna play in the kitchen." I say. Renji groans before leaving the apartment, slamming the door behind him. I will never get enough of messing with him.

Grimmjow and I head into the kitchen and I set up the board on the table. Once I'm done, I gesture for Grimmjow to choose which color he wants to play. He raises an eyebrow once he looks at my board.

"Since when are chessboards neon green and purple?" he asks. I shrug and smile a bit.

"White and black's a bit boring, don't you think?" He seems to consider it for a second before he makes his decision.

"I'll take purple." he says.

"Alright. Sit." He sits down in front of his end of the board and I follow suit. "Here are the rules. Number one: the most obvious one, each time you lose a piece in the game, you lose a piece of clothing. Just to be fair and to prolong it a bit, the first four pieces lost will result in the loss of your shoes and socks. Number two: cheating results in automatic defeat, and the perpetrator will have to succumb to the demands of the winner. Lastly, number three: the first person to get a checkmate gets to pick their reward. Any questions?"

"I think I got it."

"Okay, I have to start." Grimmjow nods and I make the first move, moving one of my pawns out two spaces. It's obvious, and safe, but it's pretty much the only move that can be made in the beginning. Grimmjow makes the same move with a pawn on the opposite side of the board. After a few minutes of play, I capture the first of Grimmjow's pieces, a knight.

"Shit. Didn't even see that coming." he says, shaking his head. I smirk as he pulls off one of his custom made X-Men Converse.

"You gotta visualize the whole board, babe." I say, smugly. He glares at me before directing his gaze at the board. Shit, he might take this serious now. Guess I better pay attention.

About half an hour in, both of us are barefoot and Grimmjow is missing his shirt. I must admit, it's pretty hard to concentrate when I'm staring at that expanse of gorgeous tanned skin. Grimmjow smirks as he captures another one of my pawns.

"Are you _visualizing_, Ichi?" he asks, cheekily. I roll my eyes at his smugness and pull my shirt over my head.

"Shut up." I say, furrowing my brows as I stare at the board. I purse my lips to keep from smiling. I definitely am visualizing, but Grimmjow isn't. That complacent little move of his just put his queen in danger. But I'll let it slide. I have a feeling he's gonna get cheeky again. Instead of taking his queen, I move my king over one space. Grimmjow smirks. He looks so cocky, and it's adorable because he probably thinks he's gonna win now. He moves his queen so it's right next to my king.

"Check." he says, then he does the cutest little 'I'm gonna spank you' dance. I just shake my head. He definitely hasn't studied endgame. He continues to do his cute little dance as I dance my bishop directly towards his king.

"Checkmate."

It's completely hilarious how abruptly his dancing and celebrating stops. For a second he looks like he's going to murder my entire family.

"You cheated." he says. God, he's so fucking cute when he's pouting!

"No I didn't, you just got cocky. Now you owe me my reward." I respond. Grimmjow crosses his arms over his chest and continues to pout. "I want a massage."

He looks surprised for a minute, and then he shrugs. I stand and hold my hand out to him. He takes it and I lead him to my bedroom. I hold up my hand to tell him to wait as I step into my closet. I search around in the top drawer of the small dresser that I keep in here until I find a small bottle of warming massage oil. I hand it to Grimmjow and lay down on the bed, resting my chin on my arms. A few seconds pass and then I feel Grimmjow's weight as he straddles my lower half and sits on my ass. My breath hitches at the initial contact that the oil makes, and then I sigh as the warming sensation kicks in. Grimmjow starts to rub the oil into the skin of my back soothingly.

"This good?" he asks. I nod and he continues at the same slow pace, eliciting moans of appreciation from me. After a few more minutes of this wonderful treatment, Grimmjow stands. "Turn over."

I comply and once I'm on my back, Grimmjow climbs back on top of me. His grin is splitting his face as he leans down and captures my lips. The kiss starts of slow and sensual, but gradually it turns sloppy and sexy. I wrap my arms around Grimmjow's neck and thrust my hips upward into his. He lets out a ridiculously sexy groan and bites my lip. Oh God, yes. We continue to exchange saliva for a few more minutes and then he unbuttons my jeans and tugs at the waistband of my boxer briefs and I start to panic.

"Wait, Grimmjow." He looks at me with swirling sapphire eyes. Then he smiles softly. It's different from his usual smiles, and somehow it makes me feel different too.

"Don't worry, Ichi. We don't have to go all the way if you don't want to."

Oh my God, now I totally want to. But no, it's too soon for that. Nothing wrong with a little heavy petting though.

I nod my head to let Grimmjow know that I'm okay with whatever he'd wanted to do before. He pulls at the waistband of my underwear again, and I lift my hips to allow him to pull them down. He kisses me again and I moan into his mouth as he wraps his large hand around my semi-erection. His pace is slow and I feel like he's trying to torture me as his hand moves up and down my shaft. He uses his thumb to rub languid circles around the head and my breathing picks up.

"Grimm...please, faster..." I breathe against his lips. Grimmjow accedes and my back arches upwards as I feel the coil tightening in my stomach. Almost embarrassingly soon, my seed is pouring onto Grimmjow's hand and onto my stomach. I watch with half-mast eyes as Grimmjow licks his hand clean.

"I think I won." he says, cheekily. He sucks.

* * *

**So, there's chapter two...I know this is pretty uneventful, but like I said, this doesn't really have a plot...I just write as it comes...also, I know Grimm-Grimm is pretty OOC, but I like him like this...I don't want him to be a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence in every story I write, so...yeah...**

**Song lyrics used in this chapter:**

_Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off _by Panic! at the Disco

_Killing Me Softly_ by The Fugees


	3. I'm Yours

**Chapter Three: I'm Yours...**

My foot bobs in the air to the tune of _Dare_ by Gorillaz as I sketch a picture of a siamese cat into my sketchbook. I like to draw; I always have, but my dad wants me to be a doctor. I don't mind sacrificing my dream for him. He is my dad after all, so he's made way more sacrifices for me than I have for him. Plus, I still get to draw during my free time, so it really isn't a big deal.

Grimmjow sits down his acoustic that he's been using to mimic the tune of the song and tries to peek at my sketchbook. I hold it to my chest and shake my head.

"No peeking, Mr. Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow glares at me.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to hear all my songs and listen to me play all the time, but I can't know anything about your talent?"

"It's not a talent, it's a hobby." I respond, and Grimmjow sneers. I roll my eyes. He's such a baby. "Fine, since you want to see my dumb drawings so bad, here." I shove my sketchbook into his arms and jump off of the bed, heading out the door. I huff as I walk into the kitchen where Renji is slurping Maruchan like his life depends on it. I flop down in a chair across from him and cross my arms.

"Aw, trouble in paradise, Ichi?" Renji asks condescendingly. I roll my eyes and stare at the city out the window. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. Just asked to look at my drawings."

"And you're mad about that?" I shrug and Renji stands and puts his bowl in the sink. "That's your problem, Ichigo. You overreact. I'm sure he just genuinely wants to know more about you. Whether you're candid about it or not, drawing is a part of who you are."

Ugh, I hate it when he's all smart and shit. I like stupid butt-faced Renji much better. Just then, Grimmjow comes into the kitchen with my sketchbook. He lays it on the table and sits down next to me.

"I didn't look. I don't have to see them if you don't want me to." Aww, now I feel guilty.

"I don't mind, really. I was just overreacting." I touch the soft blue hair at the nape of his neck and smile gently. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I was going to be mad at you, but now that's impossible." I laugh as Renji pretends to be gagging when Grimmjow kisses my cheek. He's such a hater.

"I am so outta here."

Once Renji is gone, Grimmjow picks up my sketchbook and starts to go through it. I can't watch while he looks at the drawings; I've always been extremely self-conscious when it comes to my art, and I hate to feel like I'm being judged.

"Is this Nel?" he asks. I lean over so I can see the paper.

"Oh yeah. I drew it the night of the party at Kuchiki's, when she told me she had a crush on me." I say, nonchalantly. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face.

"So you just took out your sketchbook and started drawing while she was talking?" I laugh.

"No. I have a photographic memory." Grimmjow nods and continues to flip through the book. After a while, he closes it and looks at me.

"You got some serious talent, Ichi." I roll my eyes. "I'm not joking. We could use someone like you at work."

Grimmjow works as a programmer for a videogame company. He's somewhat of an intern, but once he graduates he's guaranteed a job. That's why he has such weird hours; the times he works depend on whether or not he's needed for the game they're working on.

"Grimmjow, I'm in medical school. I don't have that kind of time to spare." Now it's Grimmjow's turn to roll his eyes.

"You won't be full-time like I am, Ichi. It'll be like a part-time job. Weren't you saying something about needing extra spending money?" I nod. I do like money. Asking my crazy ass dad for it, I could live without, though. "And we could fornicate in the copy room."

At this, I erupt with laughter. Who says "fornicate" anymore?

"Just promise me you'll think about it?" Grimmjow takes my right hand in his and I sigh.

"Fine, I'll think about it."

* * *

"You should do it, Ichi." Of course Shinji would be all for something that isn't related to school. I roll my eyes. "I'm serious. You're so boring; working with Grimmjow and all those other techies could be fun."

"I am not boring."

"You are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Buttwrench."

"Monkey tit."

"Thundercunt!"

"Ladies, please. I'm gonna have to ask you to bring your breasts to a more tranquil state." Rukia decides to interrupt our word fight. She turns to me and gives me one of her I-know-you-better-than-you-know-you looks. "I know you want to make your dad happy, Ichigo, but when are you going to do something that makes you happy?"

"Ugh, thanks so much, Oprah." I respond sarcastically. Shinji laughs.

"He's right on that one; you sounded pretty cliché."

"Well, whatever. You get what I'm saying. I know you want to do this, Ichi, and you should. Don't worry about school; I'll help you if you fall behind. Just tell Grimmjow you accept and go for it."

I guess Rukia's right. Plus, my dad doesn't have to know and I don't have to do anything that will deliberately mess up my school schedule.

"Alright, I'm gonna do it."

* * *

"Awesome, Ichi. I'll tell my boss tomorrow." Grimmjow says. He's rather happy that I accepted. Probably thinking about "fornicating" or something. Insert eyeroll. His phone vibrates rather loudly and he pulls it out of his pocket. After he reads it, he sighs. "I think I'm gonna have to cancel practice. Bel's mom is having one of her bitch-fits."

"Bitch-fits?"

"Yeah. She goes through these mood swings and she's all weird and shit. Like one minute she's nice and the next she's trying to claw your fucking eyes out. Guess the claws are out this time." I laugh a little. He makes it sound like Bel's mom is a cat.

"Well, you could have it here. It'll have to be acoustic though, because of neighbors and shit."

"Thanks, Ichi. I'll tell the guys. And girl." I laugh again and head to the kitchen to find some food. Looking through the cabinets, I find not shit. I sigh. Cup ramen it is.

Once I finish heating up the artificial pasta, I grab a soda and make my way back to the living room. Grimmjow is sitting on the coffee table tuning his guitar. I twirl my fork in the pasta and offer it to him.

"Want some?" He nods before letting me feed him the ramen. Damn, we are so cute.

"Mind if I play you a song?" he asks. I give him a deadpan expression.

"When have I ever minded?" He laughs and starts to play an extremely familiar tune. Then he starts to sing and I swear I'm gonna just melt into a pile of nothing:

_Well you done done me, in you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks _

_Now I'm trying to get back..._

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! No fucking way is he singing this song to me right now. I think I might cry. I know I look dumb as fuck but I don't care.

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more_

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate_

_I'm yours..._

Okay, I'm blushing now. He's got that irresistible smile on his face, and I can't help but return it with one of my own. He's so amazing. Once the song is over, he sits his guitar down and I just can't resist hugging him like the fucking fangirl I've become.

"I love you, Ichi."

Oh shit.

"You fucker! I'm already fangirling like a fucking idiot! God, I love you too!" I yell. He laughs, but I'm still hugging him like my life depends on it.

"I'd really like to kiss you, but my hands are tied." he says, matter-of-factly. I release him from my death-grip and glare at him. It's a half-hearted glare though, and he knows it too. Oh he could so get it right now.

I slide back to my previous position on the couch, except this time, I lie down. Grimmjow climbs on top of me continuing to grin like a Cheshire cat. He kisses me softly at first, but I bite his lip a little to let him know that it's about to go down. He groans into my mouth, the vibrations sending a delicious shiver down my spine. His hand makes its way under my shirt and I let out a moan of my own when his fingers brush across my nipple. Grimmjow gives a shallow thrust of his hips causing just the right amount of friction between our lower bodies.

"Grimmjow..." I moan, pitifully.

"Keep saying my name like that and I'm going to fuck you into this couch, Ichigo." Well, that's the point isn't it, Einstein. I smirk at my own sarcastic thoughts and attach my lips to his again.

All of the sudden I hear the front door bang against the wall and I push Grimmjow off of me like he has some kind of infectious disease. He is not fond of this action.

"'Sup bitches!" Nnoitra yells as he rounds the corner and enters the living room. I almost bust out laughing at the look on Grimmjow's face. The rest of the band along with Ulquiorra, Nel, and Shinji file in.

"Gosh, Grimm-Grimm, you look like you want to kill someone." Nel says, plopping down on the couch between Grimmjow and me.

"How could you tell?" he asks, through clenched teeth.

"Am I the only one who feels like I just sabotaged something?" Harribel asks softly. Grimmjow literally growls and I can't help it anymore. I just erupt with laughter. I guess this makes up for him making fun of me after we played strip chess. Too fucking rich.

* * *

**Here is chapter three...I know it's significantly shorter than the first two chapters, but it has to be because this kind of accidently got a plot...haha XD**

**Well, I hope you found this enjoyable...thanks for reading:)**

**Song lyrics used in this chapter:**

_I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz


End file.
